Stealth Stalker
Stealth Stalker is a male Hero and the leader of Delta Team 2. Currently, he is the only survivor of the original Delta Team. Biography Stalker was created in the Assembly Tower like most heroes. He was soon recruited into Delta Team as a rookie. His team was dispatched on a mission to capture Shadow. However, the encounter cost the lives of nearly the entire hero team, leaving Stealth Stalker as the only survivor. After that, Stalker was promoted to Hero and he started doing missions alone. In his first mission alone, the villain that he had been called to fight laughed that a new hero had been sent to deal with him. Stalker was then attacked by many waves of defense robots before he found the villain he had been called to fight: Meltdown. Stalker fought with Meltdown and, after being defeated, Meltdown ran away before he could be captured. After that, Stalker headed back to Hero Factory. Stalker was eventually upgraded to 2.0. form. The Package The Team was called with the mission to transport an important package from a space station to Hero Factory. After coming to the station, the heroes found a blockade of criminal ships. The heroes passed the blockade thanks to Mike Rustler's flight skills. After they landed, the heroes found many FEDs. The enemies then began to attack the heroes. Jayko Justice defeated the FEDs with a shot of his Sonic Boom Weapon. After that, the team found the vault containing package. Jimi Missile blew open the door with an explosive charge. The team then loaded the package onto the Drop Ship and began traveling back to Hero Factory. After leaving the Space Station, the team found the blockade again; this time with more ships. To defeat the blockade, Missile put an explosive charge in a Hero Pod and send it to the Blockade. The explosion destroyed the ships and the heroes went back to Hero Factory with the package. Secret Weapon The Team was informed about a call for help from the Ciclops Lab in the cold planet Akull. After the team landed on the planet, the team walk the frozen way to the entrance of the lab. The entrance was closed and Missile was offered to blow up the door. Stalker denied because it would make too much noise. The team the divided in two, Rustler and Justice searched for other entrance while Stalker and Missile searched for information. Stalker and Missile saw a window with criminals inside. They entered and defeated the criminals. Stalker and Missile heard shots and ran to help they're teammates. After they reunited, they defeated the criminals. Stalker then discovered that the criminals had planned to launch missile at Hero Factory. Missile put a timebomb in the Missile and the team went to look for the workers. The team found the Workers locked up and lead them to the Dropship. After takeoff, the team watched the Lab explode. The team then flew back to Hero Factory. Captured The team was informed about a call for help from the planet Ralak 5. When the heroes got there, Stalker told Justice to scout the area. Justice saw a group of Mercenaries from S.K.U.L.L stealing the mine's ore. He tried to comunicate with his team but a mercenary stunned him. Stalker and the others worried about Justice and went to the mine camp, but the mercenaries begin to shoot at them. The heroes retreated and hid in a cave. In the cave, the team found Justice trapped and guarded by a mercenary. Stalker stealthily stunned the mercenary and Missile put a bomb in the jail to free Justice. After Justice explained to the Heroes the objective of S.K.U.L.L: to destroy Hero Factory. Later, the heroes freed the workers and arrested the mercenaries. They threw the villains into the Ship and flew back to Hero Factory. Swamp Menace The Delta Team was sent on a mission to the swampy planet Pantus 7 to capture a criminal called Dorax. After the team landed, Stalker and Rustler went to capture the villain. After an unpleasant walk, the two heroes found Dorax. The criminal began to shoot at the heroes and hurt Stalker. Rustler threw mud onto the wings of the villain and he fell into the swamp. Rustler handcuffed Dorax as the other heroes appeared with the Dropship. The Heroes then led Dorax to Jail. Dark Encounter The Delta Team followed a Cruiser of S.K.U.L.L supposedly having the Leader on board. When the Heroes' ship approached the enemy cruiser, the cruiser began to shoot at the heroes. Stalker told Rustler to open the gate and the team performed a spacewalk to the enemy cruiser just as the Dropship exploded. Once the team got onto the ship, they split up to search for the leader of S.K.U.L.L Stalker found the door where the leader was and called for Justice to open the door. Justice opened the door and Stalker went through. Inside, Stalker found the leader of S.K.U.L.L: The traitor Shadow. Stalker, getting scared, began to fight with Shadow. After a while, Shadow defeated Stalker. "Why did you betray Hero Factory?" Stalker asked shadow. The villain responded with only one word: "Power". Before Shadow can kill Stalker, the cruiser's main reactor exploded and the Heroes escaped. The heroes later meet up in the Hanger. When all of the heroes are together, Stalker tried to go back for Shadow, but Justice stopped him. Rustler found a Transport Ship, and the Heroes flew back to Hero Factory. The Spy After the new hero Nexus Beam stole the 2.0 Upgrade plans, Stalker followed Nexus and threw a tracker in his ship. After that, Nexus escaped. Delta Team 2 then followed Nexus's ship to the S.K.U.L.L Command Center, where they were soon trapped and locked. During their time in the jail, Nexus visited the heroes and Stalker asked why he stole the plains but Nexus don't respond. After Nexus left, the heroes planned to escape. Justice distracted a guard while Missile stole the key. Missile freed the heroes and they ran to the hangar bay to find a ship. On the way, they found Nexus, who attacked the heroes. Soon, Nexus defeat the heroes but before he could kill them, Stalker shot at a control panel and a door separating Nexus from the heroes was closed. The heroes eventually made it to the hangar bay and found fighters and were flying back to Hero Factory when Nexus shot Stalker's fighter with a turret. Stalker plane crashed in the middle of the S.K.U.L.L command center, but Stalker survived. Lost Stalker awoke in a forest. The last thing he remembered was the team escaping the S.K.U.L.L Command Center. After a moment, he saw a S.K.U.L.L Transport Ship approaching. Stalker ran to the other side of a bridge and suddenly, a mercenary attacked Stalker in the back. Stalker defeated and killed the mercenary. Later, two enemy fighters begin to shoot at the hero. Stalker destroyed one, but the other escaped. Later he saw a Dropship land in the other side of a hill. He ran to the dropship and saw his teammates welcoming him. Inside, Stalker told the team about what had just happened to him. Later, the team flew to the Command Center and Missile and Stalker jumped into the enemy base. Inside, Missile deployed a great bomb. Stalker and Missile escaped the base just as it exploded. Justice and Rustler landed to pick up their teammates and the team flew back to Hero Factory. Nexus's Rescue The Delta Team members were called to capture the former hero Nexus Beam on the planet Racer 24. After landing, the team members used Delta Bikes to scout the city. During the scouting, Rustler is surprised by Nexus. The former hero stole Rustler's bike and use it to escape. The other heroes used the tracker in the bike to follow him. Soon, Missile found Nexus and and fought him using the bike's weapons. Nexus crashed into a car and Missile hero-cuffed him. In Hero Factory, Nexus is cured of the disease that made him evil, apologized to Hero Factory, and returned it the stolen plans. Finally, Nexus told the heroes where Shadow was and joined the Delta Team 2. Jungle of Danger To defeat Shadow in his hideout on the planet Bosquex, the Delta Team members were given new, animal-based equipment. Stalker was outfitted with wolf armor. When the heroes arrived on the planet, the bounty hunter Bultrax shot the Dropship and it began to fall. The heroes jumped off of the ship and were divided on the planet's surface. After the fall, Stalker and Nexus were attacked by Smasher. Smasher hit Stalker and his communication with the heroes and Mission Control was lost. Nexus shot Smasher and knocked him out. The two heroes took the opportunity to escape. Soon after, Stalker tried to communicate with Rustler and Justice but to him it seemed like they didn't respond. Later, Stalker and Nexus found a pit. While they investigated it, Spinax attacked them. Spinax pushed Nexus to the pit, but the hero caught the walls of the pit with his blades. Stalker tried to lift Nexus back up, but Spinax appear behind him. Before Spinax could kill Stalker, Missile appeared, hit the bounty hunter with his claw, and cut off his legs, defeating the villain. Missile helped Stalker to lift Nexus up and the three heroes carried the villain to the Dropship. Later, Stalker, Nexus, and Missile were attacked by Smasher. The Bounty Hunter threw rocks at the heroes, but the team cut the rocks apart with their melee weapons. Smasher buried Missile under some rocks and Nexus attacked Smasher with his blades, but the bounty hunter hit Nexus with his Steel Claw Shredders, leaving him unconscious. Stalker attacked Smasher with his claw, but Smasher smashed Stalker with a rock, leaving him unconscious. Smasher captured the two heroes and took them to Shadow. The heroes woke up in Shadow's outpost with Bultrax and Smasher watching them. Shadow came in and told the heroes about his new weapon, the Spear of Fusion and told the heroes that he wanted revenge on Hero Factory. Shadow then attacked the heroes with his new weapon. While the heroes were suffering, Bultrax thought about his old hero team. Shadow then came back and was about to kill Stalker with his Spear, but Bultrax jumped in the path of the spear and Shadow fatally injured him. Bultrax gave Stalker his Mass Driver Rifle and died. Stalker shot the Rifle at Shadow and stunned him. Smasher tried to attack Stalker from his back, but Missile appear and hero-cuffed him. Before the heroes could take Shadow to the dropship, he ran to his ship and escaped. The heroes went back to Hero Factory with the two bounty hunters. Abilities & Traits Stalker was an incredibly gifted hero, Scoring higher than most of his hero compatriots. Though a natural leader, Stalker was relatively taciturn and when he did speak, it was usually to issue an order to his team. Stalker had earned the respect and loyalty of his Teammates, and did his best to repay their faith in him with strong, effective leadership. Weapons and Tools Stealth Stalker was equipped with a Metal Sphere Shooter in his 1.0 form. When he was upgraded to 2.0, he received an Ice Spear Blaster. In his 3.0 form, Stalker was equipped with a Double-Barrel Blaster, a claw, and blades. External Links *Stalker 2.0 in Hero Recon Gallery *Stalker 3.0 in Hero Recon Gallery Category:Heroes Category:LEGO Digital Designer Category:Delta Team 2 Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory